Rainy Days
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Vince Noir hated no one paying attention to him, especially HIM. Just like he hated rainy days. But what happens when he gets beate up after a night out? Guess Howard will have to pay attention to him. T for language, that's all. :D


**Disclaimer: Do not own Mighty Boosh, the marvellous Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt. Their comedy genius brightens my rainy days. **

**Rainy Days **

"'Oward!" I shouted sleepily from the dazed expression taking over my face. The room had a cold, icy feel to it and I shivered beneath my thin pyjamas. "'Oward!" I repeated my eyes dancing across the dimly lit room to settle on my best friend lied in his bed. I smiled beneath my cover. He was amazing, like strawberry shoelaces or cola bottles. I slid my feet into my duck slippers and ambled across the room to him. Before I could place a hand on his shoulder, he began to stir. I didn't move, my hand lingered above his face, his pale, beautiful face and his brown, smoky locks. I grinned fondly; absent-mindedly I placed my hand on his face and slid it down to his chin.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, batting away my already warm hands. "What are you doing? I said don't touch me!" I hesitated for a second but he had already fallen back to sleep, his beautiful chocolate eyes sealed away.

"Night 'Oward." I sighed and walked over to his drawer, feeling around the darkness. When I found his chestnut drawers, I pulled the top one open and dragged a brown hoodie out of it. Howard wore it for his jazzercise and Howard's cologne was smeared all over it. It sometimes helped me get to sleep at night, the smell of my best friend, of home. I snuggled into my duvet and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep. When the first kiss of sunrise placed its bright smooch upon the sky, I opened my eyes slowly to glance at Howard. His chest slowly rose and fell beneath the thin covers.

"Morning Vince." He grunted from beneath the covers. I jumped and grinned at him, sliding my feet across the multicoloured carpet onto his brown carpet. Our room was like two different rooms, one end sparkly and bright, the other dark and… well… brown.

"Hey." I sighed and sat on the very edge of his bed. "What you up to?" I asked like I hadn't been watching him read slowly.

"Reading." He mumbled distantly.

"What are you reading?" He looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You never take an interest." He smiled and flipped the book closed. "What's up?" I stared at him confused. "Why you so happy? It worries me when you're like this because it means you've either issued another Charlie book or found a new excuse for being late." I chuckled and moved a little closer to him.

"Nothing." Howard squinted and stared at my chest.

"Is that my jumper?" I nodded and pulled it from my chest, revealing my zebra pyjamas. "Why were you wearing my clothes? I bought this for me; it's my height and structure."

"I was cold. Sorry, I won't do it again." He stood and pulled on my arm.

"Vince? What's up little guy? Come on, this isn't like you." I shrugged.

"It's nothing honestly." I didn't even know why I felt so shit. It could be because I fancied someone but they didn't notice me. Well, they did but it wasn't like they did anything with me. I felt too depressed that day and it dragged like no other day did. I sighed that night and pulled my many feathered outfits from the wardrobe. I was going to get bladdered so I couldn't realise he hated me. I pulled my leopard print jeans on and an extravagant t-shirt with my feather cape over the top and set out. My hair looked genius and so did I.

_When I got to Soho, I stared at the many bars which blared out the many different songs. I sighed and stumbled across the cobles in my silver boots to the first one. I pushed the doors open and nodded, finally, some attention. I tipped drink after drink back and some missed my mouth and dripped onto my clothes. I stank of alcohol but I didn't care. I was people like me and I could forget about Howard. I cheered and shouted with the crowds and played a few drinking games._

"_Hey, wanna come back to mine?" I asked this well fit girl who smiled and pulled on my jacket guiding me to the toilets. "Oh I see." I chuckled and practically fell through the door. I wasn't best pleased that she'd chosen the girls toilets but hey, I was getting some so I didn't care. By the time I was outside, eyeliner and mascara dripped down my cheeks from my idea of a foam party. At eleven o'clock I was pissed and stumbled out of the bars. I fell into a guy who was at least twice my size. He sized me up and pushed me to the floor. _

"_Oi, puff! What you think your doing?" I noted the vodka bottle in my hand and threw it at him but missed, being drunk didn't do much for your aim. _

"_Fuck off mate." I slurred and fell to the floor, heaving every ounce of food I'd previously consumed. They jeered and laughed at me. I stared bleary and unsteady at them, my vision shaky and unclear. _

"_Ha-ha, looks like someone couldn't hold their ale eh boys?" They poured beer over my hair and laughed before leaving me to make my own way home. _

"_Ho…'O….'Oward!" I yelled and fell to the floor all together, the last of my vision turning black. _

_**A/N: Well, hope you liked. Sorry for the language but remembers… he was drunk. :D Anyway, chapter 2 coming soon! :D Keep reviewing. **_


End file.
